World of Cardboard
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Time Force] Katie and Trip discover they don't know each other as well as they thought they did. [Katie X Trip, title lifted from Justice League: Unlimited, complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saban and Disney's, not mine

Notes: Katie X Trip, part one of two

* * *

She didn't want to be here.

What she wanted, more than anything else at that moment, was to leave the perch and that stupid gargoyle's grin as fast as she could and run back inside, where he was, so she could be the first thing he saw when he woke up. But... no matter how badly she wanted to, she couldn't. Not now.

Not after what she had done.

--

The fight had, for once, been going pretty easy. Whatever reason Ransik had for releasing that particular mutant, it obviously hadn't been for his superior fighting skills. So she ignored him and focused on stopping the insane amount of Cyclobots he'd brought with him. That was a mistake. She never saw their leader pulling out the weapon, or that he was aiming for her. She never even noticed something was wrong... until Trip pushed her out of the way.

What stood out in her mind the most was that he didn't even scream. Once second he was in front of her, recoiling in pain as the shot hit him dead on, the next he was demorphed in a heap on the pavement.

It was about then when things got blurry. She remembered very clearly that she was going to make the mutant **pay**, and she could remember charging and tackling him to the ground. After that it was nothing but fists hitting mutated flesh over and over again until her gloves looked more red than yellow, but she didn't care about that because she **wasn't** going to let him** get away** even as the others tried their best to pull her off. She didn't know how long it took for Wes's voice to break through: _Katie, killing him isn't going to help Trip!_

_Trip_. She looked over her shoulder. He was still on the ground, pale and motionless, blood beginning to stain his jacket.

The fight was over, for her at least. She barely noticed that she let the mutant go as she summoned up enough strength (she was suddenly very, very tired) to stagger over to him, collapsing a few feet away, unable to do anything but watch as Wes hoisted him up to take him home. She half-heard Lucas saying something about how he was actually glad Eric had caught the mutant this time.

She couldn't remember going home at all. Which was weird, since it must've happened since she was here, but it felt like she'd gone straight from near murder to hiding out on the clock tower's perch. Katie couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling it was because there'd been... other things on her mind. Things she had hoped she would never have to deal with again.

Like Jen said, super strength did come in handy, but it was never easy to control... especially growing up. Her parents had helped her realize it was a gift, not a curse or a random genetic fluke, but that wasn't much comfort when she had to** always** hold back.

And that was why she couldn't bring herself to face the others. They had seen the real her and the violence she was really capable of. From now on, that knowledge would lurk in the back of their minds under the surface of every conversation, every smile, and every pat on the shoulder or hug.

Even Trip.

"Trip's wounds looked worse than they were. He should be waking up soon." Jen was standing not too far behind her. Of course it was Jen. It made sense that out of all of them, she'd be the one to talk to her first, just as it made sense she'd give her what pretty much amounted to a progress report instead of offering the heartfelt but awkward attempt at consolation that Wes and **possibly** Lucas would have. "He'd probably like to see you when he does." Her voice was a little softer than before.

"I can't."

Jen folded her arms, eyes narrowing. "The reason he's lying there in the first place is because he saved your life, Katie."

"And then I nearly killed someone else."

"But you didn't." Her voice was soft again. "You let go of your anger long enough for us to get him to safety. And before you ask how the others are going to react to your behavior earlier," she continued, and this time there was an unmistakable undercurrent of pain to her words, "I think they're used to it by now. You're not the first person on this team who wanted to avenge someone she loves."

"Jen--"

"I have a job this afternoon, so I need you to keep an eye on him. That's an order." And with that, she was gone.

As she watched her go, Katie felt... a little better. Things weren't back to normal yet, but hey, when **had** they been? And besides, her friends would be there for her.

So she would be there for them in return.

Katie noticed that Lucas and Wes were nowhere to be found-- she imagined Jen told them to clear out before she left. She'd have to thank her if she had. She made her way to Trip's (who still was pale, but overall looked much better) cot quietly, not wanting to disturb him... although she felt brave enough to kiss his forehead. She sat down, but not before she made sure she'd be comfortable. After all, she was going to stay there until he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saban and Disney's, not mine

Notes: Katie X Trip, part two of two

* * *

He couldn't see them, but he knew they were there.

Every now and then, he could feel one of them brush against his mind. There was definitely more than one person with him, he knew that much, but what they felt was the same-- constant, intense, and full of fear. It was always a _come on, get up already_ or a _he's been out for too long, why isn't he awake yet._ And he tried to use those thoughts to guide him to them so he could tell them he was all right, but with each try he seemed to only sink deeper.

He had given up hope when he felt something different from before. _Wake up. Please. For me._ He still felt the fear, but there was strength as well. A strength that turned out to be exactly what he needed to pull himself out of the darkness and to whoever was waiting for him back home.

--

The first thing Trip saw when he woke up was Katie… which meant, he realized as the battle came back to him, that she was okay after all. It hurt, but he had to smile.

Katie smiled back, but he could tell from the look in her eyes he was in for it. "What were you thinking back there?" She leaned over, and despite hurting pretty much everywhere the fingertips pressed against his forehead felt nice.

"Did I stop him from shooting you?"

She let out a huff of air. "I don't exactly agree with your method, but yeah."

Trip ignored the spike of pain as he smiled again. "Then I'm thinking it was worth it."

He was relieved to see her face soften in response, even as her grip tightened uncomfortably around his hand (she'd been holding it when he woke up and had yet to let go). "I'm starting to wonder if you've ever had a thought in your head."

Still exhausted but not wanting to sleep again just yet, he stared at the ceiling rafters and gathered what strength he had left to speak. "Yeah. You're so strong, you probably don't even need me around, huh?"

Her hand slipped out of his as she stepped away, eyes angry. He was too busy trying to figure out just what he had done to even think of asking why.

She gave him one last, hard look. "You have no idea what I need."

He watched helplessly as she stormed down the steps, trying to think of something that would fix whatever had just happened, even as the twisting in his insides told him it wouldn't help. He wasn't how long he stayed that way, too numb to think properly until exhaustion finally claimed him again.

--

Trip woke up again, but this time Katie wasn't there. Wes was smiling over him instead. "Glad to see you finally decided to join us." He rummaged through a plastic bag. "I got you some things at the drug store. Only problem is it didn't hit me until I was there that some things may not agree with your system, so I wound up buying one of everything they had--"

Gently, he rested a hand on Wes's arm. "Don't worry. Xybrians heal fast." That was true, actually. Sure enough, when he propped himself up he felt only a small twinge of pain, and even that ebbed away. He doubted the weight in his chest would ease as quickly.

Wes blinked in confusion, then smiled. "Oh. That's even better." The confusion settled on his face again as he looked around. "Katie's still not back? I was starting to think we'd have to pry her away from you." His voice ended off in a laugh, but it didn't hide the worry.

Trip let his head rest against the pillow again. "She left. We had a fight." He sounded as pathetic as he felt, but he didn't care anymore.

"You. And Katie. Had a fight."

"I think so."

Wes took a few moments to process what had been a little while ago an impossibility for both of them before he spoke again. "What did you **do**?!"

"I don't **know**!" The pitch of his voice was much higher than normal, but once again, it wasn't something he was too concerned about at that moment. "We were talking about what happened, that's all, and I said something about how she didn't really need me to protect her, and then she--"

Wes's features darkened. "That's probably it."

"That's probably what?"

He took in a breath, as if not quite sure how to begin. "It was when you, well, you remember. When Katie saw you lying there, she… just snapped. Next thing I know, we're all trying to hold her back before she can finish beating the mutant to death." He smiled, uneasily. "I'm starting to wonder if temporary insanity is some sort of rite of Ranger passage."

Trip did his best to smile back. "It would explain a lot." What Wes had just told him explained a lot, too. Enough to make him feel sick inside. Had she really gone through all of that because of him? And he had… he…

He had to do something.

"Where's Katie?"

"Downstairs manning the front desk-- hey!" Wes moved the instant he manage to force himself from the cot, trying to prop him up and lead him back to bed at the same time. "I know you said Xybrians heal fast, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be getting up just yet, especially with that limp."

"But I really am feeling better," Trip protested. "And I need to talk to Katie right now… by myself." He grimaced more from guilt than pain. "Sorry."

Wes's smile seemed to come easier this time. "Trust me, you have nothing to apologize for." He did help him to the stairs, something Trip would always be grateful for. As he made his way down, he could hear his friend call out, "If you wind up falling and breaking every bone in your body, I bought some Wada Calcium CD3!"

--

As desperate as his situation was, Trip still had some hope left. He imagined himself going down the stone steps, grim but resolute as he forced the pain down long enough so he could see her, tell her he didn't mean to hurt her either of those times, and maybe, just maybe she'd forgive him and he wouldn't lose his first real friend.

So, of course he wound up losing his balance near the bottom, falling down the last four steps with a yelp, causing enough of a racket to grab Katie's attention from the desk and send her rushing to his side.

"Are you **trying** to scare me to death?!" Her voice was sharp enough to make him flinch, even as she ran her hands over his body, trying to make to see anything was broken or bruised. "Because if you are, you're doing a pretty good job--"

She had every right to be angry at him, but if he didn't say it now he'd never have the courage again. "Katie, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"… For what **you** did?"

He stared uselessly at his hands. "I always thought your strength was amazing. You could do what you wanted, you could protect other people… but it never occurred to me how much of a burden it could be. Not even once." He had fully expected her to yell at him again, so the gentle hand pressed against his face once more was a surprise.

Katie's smile was warm, familiar, and real. "It isn't your fault. But it's nice to know you care."

Being kissed there on the bottom of the steps was also a surprise, but he decided it was also the nicest surprise he'd ever had.

The shock of the moment had worn off and he was beginning to truly enjoy the feel of her lips against his when she pulled away. He felt a pang when she did, but judging from the look on her face it wouldn't be their last kiss. "As nice as this is, I need to get you to bed."

"E-excuse me?"

She let out a snort of laughter as she helped him to his feet. "You have a battle injury **and** a bad fall to recover from now."

They went back up together. "But don't worry. I'll take care of you."

He leaned into her. "Only if you let me take care of you, too."


End file.
